His One Chance
by LittleRed10609
Summary: Harry stumbles upon a family potions book left by his mother. He asks his friends to help him brew a VERY complex potion to help him remember his mom and dad or to even see them again!


*A/N: School: Hogwarts

Year: 4

Theme: Felix Felicis

Prompts: **Potion Book,** 1)Tragedy, 2)Drizzling Rain

Word Count: 1,939

* * *

It was a late afternoon at Gringotts bank. The weather outside was cold, dark, and drizzly. That didn't matter to fourteen-year-old Harry Potter at the moment. He stood in the Potter family vault for the first time. He was slowly going through the items stored there, to see what had been left to him by his parents and his ancestors.

As he looked around, he noticed his mother had left a collection of books behind. They were sitting on an old marble and oak table. One book in particular caught Harry's eye. It had a royal blue cover and looked a bit worn. It had the title of _Potter Family Potions_ lettered in silver calligraphy. Harry found a chair to sit down in and opened the book with a fierce curiosity.

The potions ranged from a simple boil removal potion to the more complex Draught of Living Death potion. One potion caught his eye though. It was called Felix Felicis, also known as "Liquid Luck". He quickly read the description of the potion. It read: _Felix Felicis, also known as Liquid Luck; the drinker of the potion will experience extreme luck. WARNING! - consumption of large amounts of this potion can be toxic and deadly._ Harry moved on to the ingredients list and brewing instructions. It was far beyond his skill level, but he knew he wanted to try it anyway. He had a strong hunch that in all the books his mother had left for him, there was a spell or something that could let him see his parents again in some way, or at very least have stronger memories of them.

The tragedy of how his beloved parents died still pierced his heart every time he thought about it. He cried for a few moments, but quickly gathered himself. Harry knew this Liquid Luck would be the key to finding what he needed. He gathered his bag and the book, knocking on the door. Nogard, the goblin guarding his vault, opened the door to let Harry out. Harry stated he needed to send two immediate letters via owls. The goblin understood and escorted him to a waiting room up on the main entry floor of the bank. Nogard came back with some parchment, quill, and ink. Harry quickly wrote letters to Hermione and Ron, asking them to come to Leaky Cauldron immediately. Nogard then stated he would request two of the fastest owls from the local Owl Post Office. Harry gave him a gold Galleon for his fine service and left for the Leaky Cauldron.

Harry had rented a room there over the last month of this summer. He had gotten to know a lot of Diagon Alley's shop keepers. His two favorite shops were still the sweet shop and Quality Quidditch Supply. But now that he had found this book, Harry went straight to the Apothecary and book store to start researching what was needed. He wanted to be ready for when Hermione and Ron arrive.

Harry first went into the "The Apothecary" on the North side of Diagon Ally to buy all the ingredients listed in the potions book. The shop was right next to the Leaky Cauldron so he didn't need to travel far. He bought double of all the ingredients just in case there was a mistake made and they needed to start over. Harry also purchased a medium pewter cauldron and three glass rods to stir with. He took the ingredients back to his room at the Leaky Cauldron and locked them in his trunk for safe keeping.

Next, he ventured to Flourish & Blott's to start to find research on the difficult task at hand. Before he could enter the shop, he heard two familiar voices shout his name. Harry turned in the direction of the voices to see his two best friends, Hermione and Ron. They followed by an Auror-in-Training in gray robes. She had purplish pink hair and quickly introduced herself as Nymphadora Tonks, but demanded to be called Tonks after that.

"The only way we were able to come without our parents was if we had an escort," Hermione stated. "So, Mr. Weasley asked his friend Mr. Moody to arrange for an escort for us to Diagon Alley and on whatever deranged adventure your about to lead us on, Harry."

"Hiya, Harry," Ron popped off.

"Well, short version is that I was in my family vault and had this feeling there was a book in this mountain of books that my mum left me that may help me with connecting with my parents better or at least bettering my memories of them," Harry paused, look at his feet momentarily. "This book has a potion in it that should help me find it in the mountain of books. That's where you come in, Hermione."

"Let me guess, you need my top option brewing skills?" Hermione tilted in reply.

"It is a very complex potion. I just bought all the ingredients and supplies we need. Ron, I am gonna need your help scouring the books and keeping me motivated after this potion wares off. Alright, mate?"

Hermione and Ron just stood there for a minute in shock.

Hermione sighed and took the book from Harry. "Oh, alright. Let's see what kind of potion you want me to concoct." She opened the book, Harry stopped on the page and point to the entry with the Felix Felicis potion on it.

"Merlin's beard! That one!" Tonks exclaimed. "Are you sure about this? That is a very complex and very dangerous potion, Harry."

"Why you doing this again?" asked Ron. Hermione and Tonks both smacked the back of Ron's head a while Harry tilted his head.

"Seriously? I have to repeat it?" asked Harry with a bit of irritation.

"Let's go and start this absolutely insane adventure," Tonks said as she ushered them out of the street.

They got back to the Leaky Cauldron and had a nice relaxing meal. Harry took them to his room where they started to make plans. They need to find a place where they were able to brew it in secret. Then Hermione read out loud that the potion was going to take at least six months to brew.

"_Six months_!?" Ron almost chocked on his stew.

"If we start now it now, and don't have any issues, it should be ready by the time you get back from school on the Christmas holidays," Tonks responded.

"Hermione, are you alright with that long of a brewing time?" Harry asked. "You would be the one monitoring it."

"I'm fine with it. However, we will need to find a _very _secure spot to brew this were it cannot be disturbed." Hermione said. "It's restricted to people under seventeen."

"Ron, wasn't your mum a 'O' student in Potions when she was at Hogwarts?" inquired Hermione.

"I think so?" Ron responded, scratching his head trying to remember.

"Then we have our location. As long as Mrs. Weasley is alright with a bit of potion-sitting," Hermione mused. "I can communicate with her on the progress of the potion via floo call." She paused. "Oh, that will need approval from Professor McGonagall," proclaimed Hermione.

"I got that one covered, Miss Granger," Tonks smiled. "When we get a chance, I'll go to Gringotts and talk to Professor McGonagall personally via Floo Network. I was one of her top students in Transfiguration. Finish up here, pack your things, and I will be back to pick you up. Then, we'll head to the Burrow," Tonks said proudly.

"Thanks, Tonks," said Harry and Hermione. Ron was just sitting there listening to the whole plan roll out.

"Wow, this is coming together a lot quicker and smoother than I thought, Harry! Not like usual," Ron teased. "I'll go send Hedwig ahead to mum and to give her a message that we're coming. That way she can prep the Burrow," Ron remarked.

"Good idea, Ron. While you're at it, pick up some food for Hedwig, please? I didn't get a chance earlier."

"No worries, mate," Ron smiled as Harry handed him a couple of Galleons.

"Thanks," responded Harry

Hermione helped Harry pack up all his things and check out of the Leaky Cauldron, while Ron was sending Hedwig ahead to alert Mrs. Weasley of their impending arrival. They checked out of the room and waited in the dining area of the Leaky Cauldron for Tonks and Ron to get back. While they waited, they ordered some butterbeer, Hermione asking for ginger in hers.

About fifteen minutes later, Ron comes back huffing and puffing. He must have run both ways. "Hedwig is on her way," wheezed Ron, half bent over and flagging the waiter down to bring him a butterbeer.

"Good, now all we need to do is wait for Tonks to get back from Gringotts," Hermione responded.

About thirty minutes passed before Tonks came back to retrieve them.

"Sorry, it took so long guys. Professor McGonagall wanted all the details. But I finally got her to approve it, for Harry. Now, off to the Burrows?" spouted Tonks slightly flustered.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron stand up and look at each other and nodded. What Harry didn't know, was how they were getting there. He decided to ask Tonks.

"Uh…excuse me, Tonks? Just how are we getting to the Burrow?" Harry curiously inquired.

"Floo Network. We know you had a rough ride last time. So, that's why I am gonna hold onto you and travel with you this time. That way you don't get lost." Tonks explained, cheekily.

"What about my trunk?" Harry asked, with a frown.

"We can send your trunk with Ron when he goes through," Tonks reassured Harry.

"Okay, let's go" Harry replied with a sigh.

They thanked Tom, the owner of Leaky Cauldron, for his hospitality, then turned to the massive fireplace. First Hermione went through, she grabbed a handful of floo powder from a can on the small table next to the fireplace, stood in the fireplace and shouted "_THE BURROW_!" and threw the powder down onto the fire she was standing in. Bright green flames engulphed her and she disappeared.

Next was Ron's turn to go through. He rolled Harry's trunk into the fireplace and grabbed a firm grip on the handle with one hand and floo powder in the other. He threw his powder down and disappeared after he shouted "_THE BURROW_!"

Next was Tonks and Harry's turn. They both stepped into the fireplace and Tonks had the handful of floo powder. She grabbed his hand _very _firmly as not to lose him. "_THE BURROW_! She threw the powder down and _whoosh_ they were gone.

When Tonks and Harry opened their eyes, they were looking back at Mrs. Weasley, Hermione, Ron, the twins, of course, a very shy Ginny.

"Oh, Harry, thank goodness you're alright. Well done, Tonks! We were so worried about him going through the floo again," the Weasley Matriarch said awhile embracing Harry in a warm motherly hug.

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley. Hey, Fred, George. Hello, Ginny," greeted Harry each with a smile.

The twins nodded and said in unison, "Hiya, Harry."

Ginny slid behind the twins and made a tiny squeak.

"Okay, everyone to the kitchen table. Food is in order for our extended family!" Mrs. Weasley herding everyone into the kitchen.

"Hold on, I want to thank everyone for helping me with this. It means a lot." Harry said.

At that point everyone came in for a family hug around Harry. Tonks tried to scoot slowly away from it but Mrs. Weasley grabbed her sleeve and pulled her in too.


End file.
